kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Aurora Society
Aurora Society is a confidential association in which upper-rank doctors from the Karnstein Hospital conduct illegal human experiments daily. Overview According to a nurse who 'squealed' out the information, the Aurora Society holds presentations for the results of their experiments regularly and collects donations from nobles.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 18 Founder The founder of Aurora Society is Ryan Stoker.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 22 Motto The secret society's motto is 'complete salvation of mankind through medicine.'Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 24 Technology/Usage Its technology is an artificial medicine that revives the dead by implanting a special device into the dead's brain to generate a weak electric current in order for signals to be sent to the rest of the body. However, when tested, the medicine backfires and resuscitates man-eating Bizarre Dolls instead.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 31 This technology is said to be bought by a certain company named Osiris, in which Ciel believes is a dummy company. Private Meeting Its private meeting is located in Blue Star Line's Campania, a luxury ship that leaves the the Southampton Port on April 17. The signal to the opening of the meeting is when a waiter walks around the hall, carrying empty glasses. The attendees would take one and go to the meeting place.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 9 In order to enter, one must pay an extravagant price for a glass of water''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 52, page 14 and acknowledge the fixed greeting, 'The complete flame in our chests shall not be extinguished by anyone. We are The Phoenix.'Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 16 After saying so, one must pose as a phoenix with arms spread shoulder-length, wrists cocked downwards, and left leg tucked in. Once permitted, he or she, particularly first-timers, would receive a membership badge.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 18 Indicated Characters at the Meeting *Ryan Stoker *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Aleister Chamber *Undertaker Device As said by Ryan, there is a device that omits supersonic waves, rendering all patients subjected to the complete salvation inactive again.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 12 The device is later stolen by the Aleister Chamber and when he attempts to activate it, the device does not work.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 25 Truth Behind Aurora Society It is revealed that the Undertaker, the Shinigami, is the true mastermind behind the resurrection experiments and is responsible for making the corpses move. Ryan has relied on his skills to create the complete salvation and although he didn't comprehend the treatment, he has allowed it to be tested on his patients.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 3-8 Undertaker is able to make the corpses move based on the concept of a human made up of a 'flesh body' and 'soul' in which combined, they are able to live and document their memories in the cinematic record. And when the flesh body withers, and the Shinigami collect their souls, the record ends there and the living become the dead. Eventually, he is interested in what would happen to the flesh body if he was to connect a continuation to the memories that had come to an end without the soul. After all, the Shinigami only hunts the souls when the body and the brain are what that retains the memories left in this world. He has edited their cinematic records and added fake records in order for the end to never come.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 9-14 Somehow, the body mistakenly believes that life is still continuing and starts moving again without a soul. All living beings instinctively try to fill up whatever they lack and the same concept applies to the Bizarre Dolls; in order to find a 'soul', they will try to open up the bodies of the living in order to settle the balance of the never-ending cinematic record. In spite of him able to tamper with the records, it is beyond him to create a soul, thus it is impossible for the Bizarre Dolls to claim another's soul as their own. Therefore, they are virtually not counted as the living nor the dead.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 14-16 References Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Groups